Talk:Pravus International
I use my great future-telling powers to predict that this page will have lots of words on it in the near future. Woogers - talk ( ) 09:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You should get paid for that. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I think I can accept this. This means, no more territorial acquisitions after this exact moment in time without seeking explicit permission from myself. I also have my eyes fixed on your drones and stuff, so make sure they don't violate Future World Basic Rule 4. In addition, as per Future World Combat Rule 6, you may not invade blanks without my permission after this point. Welcome to Future World. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I can live with that. I got all of the territories I needed, all defined on the territories page for Pravus.. I have only to add the twelve cities they built beforehand, but those are little to worry about. Also I can live with the drone and war deals. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Panama Lock Down The United States of Columbia Armed Forces requests you please lock Panama Canal. It already appears from satellite information that ships from California are already deploying to the south, please Mr. Marshall heed our call. President of Columbia -Zachary Hale Comstock ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Seperate Message (Nothing Related to the One Above, Pretend We Don't Know About It) Dear Pravus International, :I know we have had our differences in the past, espically over Syria, but please do not shut the canal down, this issue is between the Southwest Republic and Columbia. Please. :President Ahiga Johnson :Enclavehunter (talk) 00:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) In the spirit of peace and neutrality, Pravus International has decided to leave the canal open to all parties of the North America War. It should be explicitly noted that Pravus will not tolerate any attempts to shut the canal down by either side, and will enforce the protection of canal in the event it is attacked. Thank you for your cooperation. : —Julius Marshall, Board of Directors –Pravus International (Dated: 11 May 2013) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) If any Southwestern ships enter the Panama Canal, the act will be seen as aiding the enamy and will cause the Columbian Navy to act harshly and might cause fighting at the canal. We do not seek to shut down the Panama to commerce, but to shut down any movment of military hardware through the canal. Please Mr. Marshall. President Zachary Hale. Comstock -Sunkist- (talk) 01:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) You have no threat from the Southwest Republic's navy. - Johnson Enclavehunter (talk) 01:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) As has been made very clear before, the conflict is none of our concern. Pravus will not intervene in any matter whatsoever, and we will defend the canal if it is attacked. Keep your forces where they belong, and we will do the same. No threats, no problems. Thank you. : —Julius Marshall, Board of Directors –Pravus International (Dated: 11 May 2013) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Marshall, President Comstock would like to hold a telephone conference with you. (Join Chat) ---Sunkist- (talk) 01:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) As Pravus does not wish to be involved in any conflict between the Southwest Republic and Columbia, the corporation has banned any warships from either side from passing through the canal. Civilian cargo vessels are still permitted to pass through, but no warships of any kind are to come near the canal on threat of destruction. Your cooperation is...compulsory. : —Julius Marshall, Board of Directors –Pravus International (Dated: 11 May 2013) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC)